warrior heart of a brave girl
by acciodoublestuffed15
Summary: Sophia Kendrick is Derek's first in command and first teen that he ever changed, but when he throws her out of the loft so that Cora can live there and Isaac does nothing to stop it, Sophie feels betrayed. Finding a new home at the McCall's house, Sophie's life spirals into jealousy, love and anger. *Long plot inside Isaac x OC, Scott x OC (takes place in Season Three)
1. Introduction: Kicked Out Into the Rain

Summary: Sophia Kendrick is Derek's first in command and first teen that he ever changed, but when he throws her out of the loft so that Cora can live there and Isaac does nothing to stop it, Sophie feels betrayed. Finding a new home at the McCall's house, Sophie's life spirals into jealousy, love and anger, especially when she's got an ex-boyfriend trying to win her love back, a best friend trying to show her his love and a twin alpha trying to bring her to the dark side.

**Introduction: Kicked Out Into the Rain**

"Gosh, it's raining pretty hard today," Sophie said from the couch as she, Isaac, Cora and Derek stared outside the window. Derek let out a sigh as he glanced over at his right side woman. Sophie had been the first teenager he had changed and that was before Scott came along. He'd found her while traveling up northeast. She was starving, lonely and abandoned and he took her in, taught her the ways of the wolf and became her family. All they'd had was each other until Beacon Hills.

When Derek had changed Isaac, Sophie was against it at first. She didn't like how confident and cocky Isaac and Erica were but as soon as she got to know him, the two feel desperately in love and were always around each other. Derek thought they were all he had until he found his sister, previous thought dead, alive before his eyes. _This changed everything._

He felt horrible and he felt guilty but he had to do it, he knew he had to. She'd be able to make it on her own or at least that's what he told himself. He turned to look at her again, snuggled up in Isaac's knit sweater. She looked so different, so grown from when he first met her.

"Sophie, you have to go," he blurted out as he looked back to the window and she looked up confused.

"Excuse me?" Sophie replied, sitting up a bit to catch his facial expression.

"You heard me," Derek mumbled, "With Cora here, everything's different. I need you out for tonight," he said sternly, not looking at her as she looked hurt.

"Are you kidding me? Where am I supposed to go?" Sophie stood up now, her arms outstretched as her boyfriend and Cora looked between the two.

"Somewhere else," Derek stated, taking a sip of the water in his glass.

"Did I do something?" Sophie asked and the alpha turned, pointing toward the door.

"You are by not leaving. Go," he said harshly and Sophie frowned.

"Derek," Sophie started but Derek yelled as he pitched his glass toward her face, cutting her forehead above her right eyebrow. She flinched as blood dripped down toward her eye and the cut healed. She turned to Isaac who stared in shock at Derek.

"Are you going to say anything?" she questioned and Isaac looked at Derek for a moment before getting a look. Isaac looked down at his feet before mumbling, "Take my sweater, it'll keep you warm." Sophie scoffed in disbelief. _First Derek and now Isaac? _

"After everything we've been through, after all of our struggles, you aren't going to defend me?" Isaac shook his head.

"Sophie, Derek's alpha, we have to-,"

"You are so full of shit! Take your fucking sweater, I don't want it," Sophie shouted, ripping the sweater from her arms and dropping it at his feet before stomping out of the loft. She slowly made her way down the stairs and out the doors of the building into the pouring rain, her black crop top soaking to the bone.

"Sophie wait!" Isaac said, reaching toward the door to stop his girlfriend but he was too late. He turned to Derek who had turned back to the window, watching his oldest Beta rushing off into the stormy weather.

"What the hell Derek? Why the hell did she have to leave? She's your first in command for god sakes," Isaac questioned Derek and he glanced over to the blond.

"Don't be so high and mighty now Isaac, if you really cared, you would have fought me while she was still here," Derek challenged and Isaac glanced over to Cora who sat in the corner, listening intently.

"Sophie's been more of a sister to you than Cora ever will," Isaac concluded before storming off to his room.

Sophie made her way up the porch of the McCall house and knocked on the door. Inside the house, a light flickered on and a few minutes later, a sleepy looking Scott McCall opened the door to find Sophie soaked to the bone and shaking from the freezing clothes sticking to her.

"Sophie!" Scott gasped in surprise as he pulled her inside, shutting the door and running to get some towels and clothes for her to change into. "Sophie, what the hell are you doing out in the rain this late? Why were you outside?"

"D-Derek k-kicke-d-d m-me out-t," Sophie stuttered out as Scott wrapped a big fluffy towel around her, rubbing her arms with it to warm her up.

"What? Derek? As in Alpha Leader Derek? Derek Hale kicked you out of the loft?" Sophie nodded.

"With Cora there, there isn't enough room, even with me offering to sleep on the couch," Sophie quietly said as she looked down.

"What about Isaac? Where was he when this happened?" Scott asked as Sophie towel dried her hair.

"He told me to take his sweater to keep me warm," Sophie said; her voice full of sadness at the memory. Scott's face grew from concern to anger at the broken girl in front of him. Sophie had been a quiet, broken girl when he had met her. Though much better from when she first became a wolf, she was still a lonely girl in a crowded room, lost and drowning in her own mind and sorrow.

"I'm going to kick his-,"

"Scott," Sophie mumbled and he looked up, realizing that Sophie had changed into the big shirt and grey sweats he put gave her. "I do too, but right now, I really just want to sleep," she looked away, her green eyes suddenly shifted around the room. "Do you think that I could stay here for a little while?"

"Yes! Of course you can. Come on, you can stay in my room tonight," he said, gently taking her hand and leading her upstairs, tucking her into his bed, which she quietly fought against him about before quickly falling asleep.

Scott watched her for a few minutes before joining her under the covers and thinking of how much of an idiot Isaac and Derek were for pushing a girl like Sophie away from her family.


	2. Chapter One: You Let Me

Thanks so much to everyone for review and favoriting and following! It means a lot! Keep it coming! A few links you might like while reading this story.

Sophie's Outfit Guide: cgi/collection?id=2742104

Music Guide For the Story: (one song per chapter, i.e. #1 was intro) /mags31/warrior-heart-of-a-brave-girl/edit

ANY-WHO! I do not own the characters of Teen Wolf nor any of the plot points made know from the show, but I do own Sophie and my plotline.

Enjoy. :)

**Chapter One: You Let Me**

The next morning, Sophie jolted awake, startled from a sudden touch. She looked up to see Scott above her, dressed in a grey V-neck and dark levis. He smiled at her as she looked at the clock, reading **5:30.**

"Scott," she mumbled, rolling over so her face was in the pillow. "Hifivinhemoring."

"Yes, yes it is, but we need to go get you clothes from the loft. As comfy as my clothes are and as great as they look on you; you can't just wear my clothes," Scott chuckled as he pulled the covers off of her. "Come on! I'll make you pancakes when we get back," he promised and Sophie was up in a flash, sliding her still slightly wet heels back on. Scott stared at her for as she laced them up and she looked up at him.

"What?"

"Heels and sweats," Scott shrugged, looking away to grab his jacket. "It's cute."

When they arrived at the loft, Sophie got butterflies in her stomach. She didn't like the feeling of being here anymore. The place that once felt like a home, a safe haven was no a feeling she wanted to rid and run from, but sure enough, she slid the door open anyway and walked in quietly, pacing to her to shove as many clothes into bags as she could without having to confront anyone.

In her room, laying on her bed, Isaac slept. She stopped for a moment, watching her cute boyfriend. His soft curls were plastered to his forehead from the heat of the loft, his light snoring not even bothering her from being so used to sleeping next to. She missed him already but how could he have not fought for her to stay? Over _Cora._ She shook her head as she placed more clothing into her bags just as Isaac stirred.

Back in the main room of the loft, Scott stood patiently waiting for Sophie will he texted Stiles on the phone. The night before, while Sophie was asleep, Scott explained to his mom Sophie's situation and then called Stiles, repeating the same story again.

Both couldn't believe that Sophie was kicked out of the loft, shocked that Derek would've treated her the way he did. Just as he finished texting Stiles, asking him if he could pick up the two wolves, Derek appeared in front of him.

"Scott, you're here early," Derek observed, stretching from his night on the couch.

"I'm here with Sophie, so that she can get her stuff," Scott said harshly, his eyes glaring at Derek. Derek let out a sigh and rubbed his eyes with his hand.

"Look, Scott you have to understand-,"

"What the hell is there to understand? Sophie has been with you since the beginning of all of this! You don't even know Cora anymore! How could you put someone you barely know before someone who's put all their trust and hope in you?" Scott questioned, looking intently at Derek.

"Cora's my sister Scott, blood and flesh family," Derek tried to reason.

"And so are we," Scott replied coldly. "Or at least that's what I thought."

"Wait, Sophie," the two stopped, turning to Sophie's bedroom door with confused looks.

Isaac stirred as he rolled over and groggily opened his eyes. "Soph?" At first, he thought it was a continuation of the dream he had just had of her coming back to him and everything going back to the way it was. But the look on Sophie's face told him that this was not a dream at all. And she was very angry with him.

"Sophie, what are you doing?" the sleep drained away quickly when he saw he packing clothes into numerous bags.

"I'm packing Isaac," Sophie replied shortly as she continued her pace, avoiding Isaac's eyes.

"Why?"

"Because I'm clearly not wanted here and I don't feel like overstaying my welcome," she muttered as she finished and grabbed the bags.

"Sophie," Isaac started as he grabbed for her wrist.

"Don't," she snarled, looking up to his bright blue eyes. "Don't touch me," she said more quietly.

"Sophie, I'm sor-,"

"Sorry? You're sorry?" Sophie let out a harsh laugh making Isaac step back, surprised at her outburst. "You let Derek throw glass at me, kick me out of the loft into pouring rain and scream at me and you're _sorry_?" she spat, moving toward him. "He kicked me out and all you fucking did was offer me your sweater to keep. You did _nothing_," she finished, seething.

"What was I supposed to do Sophie? He's our alpha," Isaac argued back, leaning down to her.

"You're supposed to-," she began to yell but stopped, her eyes flashing yellow then turning sad and empty. "I don't know. After everything we've been through, after everything you've been through," she stopped, shaking her head. "You're supposed to protect and defend me, that's a boyfriend's job. But I guess you don't have to do that anymore," she became quiet, realization hitting Isaac like a stack of bricks.

"Wait, Sophie," Isaac said, his heartbeat racing as he attempted to keep what was left of their relationship alive. "Sophie please, give me a chance here. Let me prove that I can defend you!" Scott and Derek were now watching the scene from the doorway.

"It's too late Isaac," Sophie said emotionless as she walked toward Scott. Isaac ran to her, spinning her around and staring into her eyes as his large hands rested on her cheeks.

"Don't leave me, everyone…everyone leaves me. Don't you do it too," he whimpered, eyes searching her face.

"You let me," she whispered, removing her face and walking out of the room and out of the flat, Scott following slowly behind, giving one last glance back to Derek and Isaac, who was now on his knees, tears streaming down her face.

"You did this," Isaac growled, looking up at Derek as he pushed him. "This is all your goddamned fault," he yelled as he punched Derek but not doing much damage. Boyd and Cora walked into the room staring at the broken boy in front of them. Isaac stopped then abruptly turning toward Cora, staring her in the face.

"Everything was amazing until you came along," Isaac said quietly, glaring at her, tears still gliding down his face. "Go back to where ever the hell you came from." And with that, Isaac walked back into what used to be Sophie's room and locked the door, sliding down it.

"Someone want to tell me what happened?" Stiles asked, breaking the uncomfortable feeling that surrounded the air inside his Jeep. He had pulled up to the front of the loft and helped put Sophie's bags into the back of the Jeep while both wolves were silence. Stiles looked over at Scott but Scott just shook his head, silently telling him to leave it alone. They both glanced into the rearview mirror to see Sophie staring quietly out of the window, a solid line across her lips.

She seemed thoughtful to Stiles, maybe even fine. But Scott could hear her heartbeat and he knew that she was trying her absolute hardest not to break down and start sobbing. He could hear it and he had no idea how to help stop the feeling.

He'd never seen such a heart-breaking, angry fight like the one Isaac and Sophie had just had. Not even when he and Allison had broken up. Even when his parents had gotten a divorce, he'd never seen such pain and hurt. He slowly reached back to where Sophie's hand was, placed on her knee, and gently put his hand on top of it. She glanced up suddenly and her sad eyes got watery as she squeezed his hand, happy to have something to hold on to when the rest of her world was crumbling.


	3. Chapter Two: A New and Single Life

Hello Everyone! You all seem to be enjoying the story so who am I to stop that? My 8tracks account playlist is being weird so I'm just going to put the song the chapter has in it at the beginning of the chapter! Keep reviewing, favoriting and enjoying! You guys are awesome, thank you!

I do not own Teen Wolf characters, original plots or ideas but do own Sophie and my plot!

Song of the chapter: Howlin' For You – Black Keys (Sophie walking down the hallway. *listen to it first and you'll understand when you read)

Enjoy.

Chapter 2: A New and Single Life

When they finally got back to Scott's house, the three unloaded Sophie's bag and Sophie headed upstairs to change before they left for stairs. Opening the door to Scott's room, she walked inside, placing her bag onto a chair and taking a deep breath. She wiped away a few stray tears away before unzipping her bag and grabbing something to change into for school.

When she finished putting on her tank top and jeans along with her makeup and fixing her hair, she glanced into the mirror, putting on a big smile and leaving the room, grabbing her bag as she went. She walked down the stairs like a new person and Stiles saw her, choking on what he saying. Scott turned around and both gawked at how pretty she looked. How happy she looked.

"So school?" Sophie asked and the boys both nodded out of the trance, rushing around to grab keys and bags before they all headed off to Stiles' car.

"Scott, you need to sit in back," Stiles said before Scott could climb into the Jeep. Scott looked at his best friend confused. "We're uh…picking up Lydia," Stiles explained, grinning like an idiot.

"Oh…oh!" Scott said, turning around. "Hey Sophie, how do you feel about going to school on my bike?" Sophie shrugged and grinned, grabbing a helmet off of Scott's bike. He turned quickly back to Stiles who was smirking.

"Thank you," Stiles whispered, bumping his fist with Scott's.

"No, thank you," Scott replied, walking toward his bike and hoping on, motioning Sophie to join him as Stiles pulled out of the driveway. "Hold on," Scott told her as they pulled out and sped off to school.

Isaac sulked as he made his way through the parking lot to the school, hitting the lock button on his keys as he went. Cora and Boyd were a few feet ahead of him when he heard it. _The loud motor of a bike._ The three turned just in time to see Sophie and Scott pulling in on his bike. After turning it off, Scott helped her off, watching her as she took off her helmet and shaking out her hair.

Scott hoped off after her, moving a lose strand of hair behind her ear before the two made their way into the school. Cora walked back toward Isaac who looked like he was about to burst into tears of sadness and anger.

"Isaac, would you like me to talk to her? Maybe I can help, considering that it's my fault," she asked quietly and he glanced over at her.

"Could you?" she nodded as they headed inside, Isaac taking one more glance at Scott's bike.

When Scott and Sophie made their way into the school, he pulled her aside, leaning close to her. "Are you sure that you are going to be okay today? My mom said we can stay home and just hang out, you don't have to do this," Scott said, searching her face for any form of sadness but found none.

"I can't let him win, I need to be able to be strong," Sophie replied, nodding and winking at him as she left, walking down the hallway towards her class. As she walked with a new feeling of confidence, everyone turned to stare at her. _Everyone including the Alpha Twins_.

As Sophie past the two, she winked and blew a kiss before turning the kiss into her middle finger. The twins glanced at each other with raised eyebrows, surprised by the normally quiet Beta's sudden burst of boldness.

And Isaac stood in the corner of the hallway, a sigh escaping his lips as he watched his used to be girlfriend confidently striding down the halls like they hadn't just broken up about an hour ago. He paced over to Scott at his locker and glanced around, making sure the halls were empty. "Scott," he began before harshly pushing him up against the lockers. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Isaac, she's not your girlfriend anymore, and mind you, I saw her first. Remember?" Scott replied, pushing Isaac off of him.

"I'm going to win her back," Isaac replied as Scott grabbed his books and laughed.

"She'll never take you back," Scott replied as Isaac rose his arm, throwing a punch quickly to Scott's nose. Scott dropped his books as his hands went to his nose, his eyes flashing a bright yellow.

"Watch yourself Lahey," Scott said darkly, moving toward Isaac.

"Take your own advice, Scotty," Isaac replied, moving down the hallway to his class.

As the day went on, the weather outside turned from warm and sunny to freezing rain and as Sophie waited for Scott by the doors of the school; she shivered from the cool air. "Cold?" a deep voice said from behind her and she turned to see a twin smiling down at her, his bag slung over his shoulder.

"Yes, it's freezing outside and I'm barely wearing clothes," she said with a slightly smile, turning to try and look for Scott.

"Waiting for someone?" the twin asked and she turned back to him and blinked.

"Ahh, yeah," she said absentmindedly. "Scott's my ride."

"Scott just left with Allison," the twin replied, pointing to the window where Sophie watched the back of Allison on Scott's bike. She sighed heavily and shook her head, scratching her forehead.

"Need a ride?" he asked and she glanced up, surprised.

"Alpha boy being nice? That's under heard of," Sophie teased before shaking her head. "Derek would kill me if I hung out or was in the same vicinity of you for more than five minutes, not to mention that Scott would be incredibly pissed off at me."

"Same here," they both paused for a minute before laughing.

"Let's go, I'm feeling dangerous today," Sophie laughed and he smiled, opening the door for her. They raced through the rain to get to his new car, getting in quickly. Sophie shook slightly from being drenched and he looked over at her before pulling his sweater off, handing it to her. She looked up surprised before murmuring, "Thank you Aiden."

"So, where to?" he asked as they both clicked in their seatbelts. She sighed before looking over at him.

"Anywhere but home?" he nodded with a small smile as he pulled out of the school parking lot. Just as the car passed the doors, Cora watched from the window, shaking her head at the girl.


	4. Chapter Three: I Try, Oh I Try

Hello Everyone! I'm very glad that everyone is really taking a liking to the story!

**Shout outs to:**

Naidaxiv

BananasGoneCrazy42

Emily2500

Musicluver246

Danielscarfmanxx

Queengangsta123

Whalegonetoheaven

Emmettluver2010

For sending reviews and PMs of their love! Keep reviewing, favoriting and enjoying! You guys are awesome, thank you! Maybe at some point I'll even do a little contest for someone to have a little character in one chapter of the story!

I do not own Teen Wolf characters, original plots or ideas but do own Sophie and my plot!

Song of the chapter: Sweater Weather by The Neighborhood

Link: watch?v=RA26uXxh5O0

(it's for the apartment scene*)

Enjoy.

**Chapter 3: I Try, Oh I Try**

As Aiden drove, Sophie watched the trees pass by outside her window as the car was filled with soft music. Aiden glanced over to see Sophie pull his sweatshirt closer to her as he turned left. "So why were you waiting for Scott? Aren't you with that asshole?"

"You're going to have to be more specific, there have been a lot of assholes lately," Sophie replied, glancing over at Aiden as she admired his strong jawline and broad muscles showing through his white v neck.

"The blond one that messed with my bike and got me suspended," he mumbled aggressively and Sophie giggled.

"Sorry about that by the way, I see that the bike hasn't been fixed," she said looking around the car. "I was with Isaac but things happened and I broke up with him this morning. I'd tell you a larger, more rantish story but you are the enemy so," she said with a shrug as they pulled up to an apartment complex.

"Hey, we aren't here to take team strategies," Aiden laughed with his hands up as he got out and walked around the car to open the door for her.

"Where is here exactly?" Sophie asked, staring at the building above them. Aiden grabbed her sleeve and pulled her toward the door as the rain began to get heavier.

"You didn't actually think we _all_ live up in that penthouse did you?" Aiden asked, looked amused at the girl. She frowned playfully as she shook her wet hair.

"No strategy talk, remember?" he laughed again and nodded as they walked to the elevator and rode it up to the twentieth floor.

"We all live in different apartments, my brother and I stay here," Aiden explained, putting his key into the hole before unlocking the door and opening it and hitting the light switch to reveal a nicely sized brick wall apartment.

"It's really nice," Sophie complimented as she took off her shoes. "So where is your brother? This is some trick to attack me and strangle information from me is it?" Sophie tensed up turning around but Aiden only laughed as he placed his hands on her shoulders lightly, a pressed a kiss to her neck.

"No, it's not, unless you're into that sort of thing," he joked before placing another kiss to her neck. "He's out with Danny I guess, something about a gay club." Aiden took Sophie's hand and led her over to the bed area which was only a few mattresses stacked on top of each other on the floor and sat down, pulling her with him.

"Enough talk about my brother though," he proposed, leaning in toward her as he pressed his forehead to hers, staring into her eyes.

"What are we doing?" she breathed, her eyelashes tickling his skin when she blinked.

"Well," he started, "We are anywhere but home, we aren't talking strategy and I really want to kiss you," he listed and she smiled before biting her lip.

"I concur," she smiled as he closed the gap between them, locking their lips in a slow and passionate kiss. Sophie's hands went to the back of his neck to play with his hair, but it wasn't soft and curly to the touch. His hands found their way to her waist and rubbed the skin that was peeking out from between her jeans and his sweatshirt but his fingers weren't rough from lacrosse practice.

Sophie tried to shut her eyes tighter and focus on Aiden's lips but as Aiden bit her bottom lip, pulling it back, all she could think of was how he didn't suck on her bottom lip instead and as hard as she tried, Isaac's cute face kept resurfacing in her brain.

She pulled away quickly, mumbling; "Wait," she whispered, eyes closed as Aiden left kisses along her neck. "Stop, please stop," and it got Aiden's attention as he pulled back to look at her with concern.

"What's wrong? Is everything okay?" he questioned, eyes filled with concern. She closed her eyes as a sigh escaped her swollen lips and Sophie shook her head. "I'm…I'm so sorry, I just…I can't because everything that you do, I just think of him and he's still all I can see and feel and expect and _want_," Sophie agonized, her head starting to hurt and her heart speeding up.

"Hey, hey," Aiden comforted, rubbing her back. "It's okay, I completely understand, you don't need to explain yourself. I'm sorry, I should've given you some time before I-,"

"No, no, I led you on," she assured and he laughed.

"We're both at blame," he smiled and looked at her. "Look, as much as I think you are gorgeous and would love to make out with you; if you're thinking about him during this, you should probably be with him," he informed her and she shook her head.

"He completely and utterly took someone else's side over by well-being. I can't just let that slide," she ranted and he nodded in understanding.

"Look, how about I just take you back to McCall's house and we can at least be friends until you figure out what's going on with asshole. I'll even promise not to kick your ass if our packs are fighting," Aiden smiled innocently and Sophie laughed, nodding.

"You can only kick my ass when you and your brother form whatever the hell it is that you two form into," she argued back as they made their way out of the apartment and down the stairs to his car.

When they pulled up to the McCall house, Stiles' Jeep, Derek's Camero and Isaac's Honda were all parked in the driveway. "Oh no," Sophie said, glancing at all the cars.

"What?" Aiden asked, glancing over her shoulder. "Uh-oh, pack meeting. You, my friend, are fucked." She shoved his shoulder lightly before giving him a hug.

"Wish me luck and thank you for everything," she said, hoping out of the car.

"Don't die," he yelled as drove away, leaving her to face a house of angry werewolves. _Great._

As soon as Sophie entered the house, the room was filled with questions from all which corners and Sophie was starting to get dizzy. "Whoa! Whoa," Stiles yelled, stepping in front of Sophie to give her some room. "Give her a few seconds to breathe before you suffocate the girl."

Derek stepped toward him, his dark eyes getting dark by the second. "Move."

"No," Stiles said firmly and pointed toward the living room. "We will do this civilized and in a mannerly fashion now sit. All of you," he commanded and everyone complied. He turned and winked at Sophie and she smiled, grateful. "Now. One question at a time for Sophie."

"What do you think you were doing with a twin?" Scott was the first to speak up and he tried to sound calm and collected.

"He gave me a ride home," Sophie replied harshly, "Because somebody left with their ex-girlfriend without even telling me or finding me another ride home." Scott's eyes flashed from anger to guilt as he stood up.

"Soph, I'm so sorry I didn't even-," Sophie put up her hand, looking away from him.

"Next question."

"Cora said that you left about an hour ago from school. Where the hell have you been with him?" Derek spat out and Sophie looked at Cora who had a rude look on her face, glaring at Sophie.

"You're just doing great, aren't you? Two days in a row of getting involved in my business and ruining my day?" Sophie spat, moving toward Cora, eyes glowing bright yellow. "You know, you are getting on my last nerve and you don't want to be there," Sophie threatened, lunging at Cora who in return drew her claws, scratching Sophie before being tackled to the ground and punched and scratched by Sophie. Isaac hoped up and grabbed Sophie, yanking her off of Cora and holding her back. "No, let me go! Let me at her," she growled and Isaac whispered quietly in her ear.

"Control yourself, come on, just breathe and count to ten just like you taught me," Isaac continued to whisper in her ear and everyone watched as Sophie's breathing slowed back to normal and she relaxed, her eyes going back to normal. Isaac slowly released her, moving back to his seat as Cora got up, wiping the blood from her face.

"Firstly, it's none of her business where I go and who I go with," Sophie stated.

"It is when you're with an alpha," Cora spat back and Derek shushed her.

"We went to Aiden's apartment," Sophie admitted and Isaac looked up.

"What did you do?" Isaac said angrily. Sophie shook her head, opening her mouth. "What did you do?" he roared and everyone suddenly felt uncomfortable.

"Isaac, you and I are not together anymore. I can do whatever the hell I want," Sophie uttered.

"You hook up with him didn't you?" he asked and everything went silent and no one moved. "DIDN'T YOU?" he bellowed, now standing and screamed into her face.

"NO! I kissed him-," Isaac didn't let her finish, he stormed out of the house, punching a hole in the wall in the process and everything was silent again.

"Are you happy?" Sophie turned to Cora, staring at her intently, tears welling up in her eyes. Cora's facial features turned guilty as she looked down. "This is the second fight Isaac and I have ever gotten into and both have been because of you! I was trying to tell him that I had tried to kiss Aiden but all I could see and feel and_ want _was Isaac," Sophie shared quietly, turning and running to follow after Isaac and explain, leaving a silent and guilty pack behind.


	5. Chapter Four: The Memories Stay Alive

Hello Everyone! I'm very glad that everyone is really taking a liking to the story!

**Shout outs to:**

Naidaxiv

Emmettluver2010

Mads0077

Whalegonetoheaven

For sending reviews and PMs of their love and feedback! Keep reviewing, favoriting and enjoying! You guys are awesome, thank you!

I do not own Teen Wolf characters, original plots or ideas but do own Sophie and my plot!

Song of the chapter: You Found Me by The Fray

Link: watch?v=PKA_J2JUZBE

(just play the song over and over again, it fits the whole episode *) also, bold means it's a flash back.

Enjoy.

**Chapter 4: The Relationship Fades but the Memories Stay Alive**

Sophie sprinted down the road, glancing around the different streets to see if she could catch his curly hair. She needed to find him and explain everything that happened, if only she could find him.

Sophie remembered when she first met Isaac, the night she'd found him in the graveyard stuck in a hole.

**She and Derek had been scoping out the graveyard because he was moody about Kate's passing. He'd walked over to his family graves when she heard the noise from behind her and turned just in time to watch a curly haired boy fall from the heavy machinery which slowly fell on top of the hole, the glass shattering and falling in after him. She glanced back to Derek to see him still over by his family.**

** Sophie shook her head, before slowly making her way to the hole and peaking in. The boy looked up, clearly frightened and shaken from what had just happened as he tried to further himself into the dirt he was surrounded by.**

** "Need a hand?" she asked and he hesitantly nodded. With her hand stuck out, he gently took it and she pulled, lifting him from the grave.**

** "Who…who are you?" he asked quietly, his whole body shaking from fear.**

** "That's not important," Sophie replied, turning to walk back toward where Derek was standing with his arms crossed, waiting for her.**

** The next morning, Sophie watched from the tree line as Sheriff Stilinski questioned the boy about what happened. She learned his name was Isaac as she watched as he slowly touched his left eye, a black ring getting darker around it.**

** "How did you get that black eye Isaac?"**

** "Lacrosse," Isaac replied and Sophie could hear Isaac's father's heart slow down and she quickly figured out that his dad was the real reason behind the black eye. Isaac's eyes roamed across the area, landing directly on Sophie and when he looked back, she was gone. **

** "He's too emotionally driven Derek; he'll become a danger to himself and us!" Sophie argued as Derek paced around the abandoned subway car. **

** "You were too Sophie, but I helped you control it," Derek reminded her.**

** "I was never abused Derek," Sophie replied quietly.**

** "No, just abandoned," Derek retorted harshly, hitting a nerve which made Sophie look at the ground.**

** "Why do you always have to be a savior?" Sophie asked after a moment of silence. **

** "Because it gave me you and I wish I had had a savior when I was your age," Derek said, just as a beam of light was seen in the dark underground area and the two went quiet.**

** Isaac appeared, flashlight in hand, glancing around before his light landed on Derek.**

Sophie slowed her pace to a walk, now just thinking about her relationship with Isaac. She remembered how at first, she and Isaac didn't get along at first, constantly bickering about how much of an ass Isaac was with his new found confidence and how inconsiderate he was when he did things that could affect the pack.

**The night that Isaac had broken out of jail, Sophie and Derek quickly grabbed their jackets and headed to the station. When they got there, Isaac had just thrown a deputy against the wall, banging his head against it. He turned around and walked toward Stiles.**

** "You are getting on my last nerve," Sophie stepped forward, claws out, as she jumped on Isaac, hitting him across the face. He scratched her stomach, making her gasp out in pain before roughly throwing her against a wall, knocking her out.**

** Derek stepped forward then, loudly growling and Isaac whimpered, immediately backing off and crouching against the wall. **

** Later that night, Sophie was laying down on a subway chair in a sport bra, letting her stomach slowly heal as she closed her eyes. She heard footsteps and looked up to see Isaac staring guiltily at her stomach. **

** "Look…I'm uh, I'm really sorry about scratching you," Isaac apologized, his head down. **

** "Isaac," Sophie sighed, standing up slowly and hissed at the stretching of her cuts. "You just need to realize that what you do hurts those around you. You're not alone anymore Isaac, you can't just do what you want when you want. Packs work together and packs stay together." **

** It wasn't until the night of the second full moon that Sophie began to like Isaac more than she wanted to punch him in the face. She and Derek were locking Erica, Boyd and Isaac up to help them control their shifting. Derek lifted open the lid to the chest when Isaac had asked what the symbol meant. **

** "It's a tricolay," Boyd said and Derek and Sophie glanced up, impressed with the tall boy. **

** "How'd you know that?" Sophie asked and Boyd shrugged.**

** "I read a lot," Boyd said quietly and she nodded.**

** "That's the tattoo on your back right?" Erica asked and Derek nodded. "Where's yours', second in command," Isaac snarled, glancing over at Sophie. She glanced at Derek before rolling her eyes and pulled the fabric covering her hip down to reveal the smaller version of the symbol of her hip.**

** "Most painful place to get it and the girl didn't even flinch," Derek said before going back to the box.**

** "What happens if we get out?" Boyd asked after Sophie strapped him in.**

** "You'll probably try to kill Derek and I, then each other, then anything with a heartbeat," Sophie said and all three looked shocked.**

** "Hold her, will you?" Derek asked and Sophie walked towards the opposite end of the car to get Isaac's chains ready while Erica's screams and cries filled the area.**

** "How come you aren't freaking out?" Isaac asked Derek as Sophie talked calmly to Boyd and Erica, trying to get them to breathe.**

** "I learned to control it, find an anchor, something meaningful to you, lock your mind to it and it'll keep you in control," Derek told him as he tightened the chains more.**

** "What's yours?" **

** "Anger, but that doesn't always work, could be a person, a place, a moment even," Isaac looked back at Sophie and sighed. **

** "What's hers?" he nodded toward her and Derek looked up.**

** "The feeling of family," Derek replied and stood up. "I'm all she's had for a while and she uses that feeling of not being alone."**

** "How long has she been a…"**

** "About seven years, I found her when she was seven, turned her at ten," Derek told Isaac just as he screamed out in pain. "Sophie, talks to Isaac, will you?" **

** Sophie nodded and moved down the car toward Isaac, "How are you feeling?" she asked softly, watching him close his eyes tightly. **

** Isaac screamed in reply and started to breath heavily. "Isaac, Isaac look at me, find an anchor and just keep your mind on that," Sophie told him and he looked up at her.**

** "I can't, I can't Sophie," he sobbed, shaking his head as he yelled in pain again. Sophie looked up and looked back at him before quickly leaning in and kissing him lightly on the lips. She pulled back and he looked at her shocked.**

** "Think of that," she suggested as she hoped out of the car just as the group was turning. Derek was on the phone with Scott when they heard a shatter from the car and ran in to see Erica break free, Isaac and Boyd following directly after.**

** Isaac jumped out the window and Sophie yelled, "I got him," as she ran after the curly haired boy. She jumped on him before he got to the stairs, cutting him across his ribs. He through her off, jumping on top of her and grabbed her throat, growling in her face before cutting her across her stomach and down her thigh.**

** She yelled out in pain and kicked him off her and punched him across the face, making him more aggressive. He jumped back into the car, attacking Boyd and punching him and holding him down. Sophie stopped when she realized he was actually helping her and Derek and sighed, holding her side.**

** When she and Derek got everyone back in their chains, she walked over to Isaac and crouched next to him. "Looks like you found an anchor," she smiled and he looked down and away from her.**

** "I had a dream one night and I just thought of that," Isaac said quietly, looking away from her.**

** "What was the dream?"**

** "My father trying to hurt you," Isaac replied and Sophie smiled a little and kissed his cheek before walking out of the car.**

"Isaac!" Sophie screamed, finally spotting him standing up a lamppost. He looked up when he heard her, and began to walk away again. "Isaac stop, please!" she pleaded and he paused for a moment, turning to look at her.

"What? What more could you possibly want?" she caught up to where he was an let out a deep breath, trying to control her thoughts.

"I didn't hook up with him," she blurted and he raised an eyebrow at her.

"So you didn't sleep with him, you still-,"  
"Would you stop it and let me talk," she yelled and he shut his mouth quickly. "What I'm trying to say is that, yes, I did kiss him, but I stopped it because no matter how hard I tried, he wasn't you and you were all I could picture. No matter how hard I closed my eyes and no matter how much I tried to shut off my head, I couldn't, so I asked him to take me home because I couldn't kiss him because he wasn't you," Sophie finished and Isaac sighed.

"Sophie, I'm so-,"

"I know," she informed him, sitting down on the curb. He joined her quickly after and they sat silently for a few minutes.


	6. Chapter Five: I Need To Trust You

Hello Everyone!

I do not own Teen Wolf characters, original plots or ideas but do own Sophie and my plot!

Song of the chapter: Life is Beautiful by Vega4

Link: watch?v=KVrwcG3PV1w

( Again, just put it on repeat*)

Enjoy.

**Chapter 5: I Need To Be Able To Trust You**

"What happened to us?" Sophie asked and Isaac glanced at her before sighing.

"I have no idea," he replied honestly and looked up at him.

"Isaac, you and I haven't fought this bad since the night of your second full moon," Sophie replied, shaking her head.

"I guess with everything going on with the alphas and with Erica gone, we've all just kind of lost our own way," Isaac explained and Sophie looked down, her lip quivering at the thought of her best friend's death.

She remembered the night that they'd found Boyd like it was yesterday as tears began to well up in her eyes. Isaac wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him, letting her cry into his shoulder.

"Shh," he cooed in her ear, rubbing her back gently. "I'm sorry that I brought it up," he mumbled and she took a deep breath.

"No, it's okay," Sophie sighed and Isaac stood up then, pulling her up with him and starting walking toward the house. "Where are we going?"

"I'm going to show you how much I care and love you and we're going to go back to how we used to be," Isaac replied, finally reaching his car and opening the door for her. She looked at him skeptically. "Give me six hours to prove to you that I can defend, protect and love you," he pleaded and she hesitantly nodded, getting into the car and putting her seatbelt on as they drove off.

When Isaac parked the car, Sophie realized that they were at the beach, more specifically, the beach where they had their first. "What are we doing here?" Sophie asked as Isaac opened her door and helped her out of the car.

"This is where I took you on our first date," Isaac told her and she looked at the ground and smiled.

"You remember that?" he shook his head at her.

"You thought I forgot?" Isaac asked, his eyes showing hurt at what she said. She looked up at him and touched his face lightly.

"Not at all," Sophie backtracked as they took off their shoes when they got to the sand. "I just, it was so long ago…we were so different, so naïve," Sophie reminisced out loud and Isaac stared at her.

"We were two puppies in love, we just didn't know it yet," he nodded agreeably and she shook her head and stopped walking.

"I knew," she commented lightly and he tilted his head to look at her.

"What?"

"I knew I was in love with you, the second after I walked over to you in the car that night. Right before I asked you about you're anchor, I knew I was in love with you," Sophie explained, glancing at the foaming water behind Isaac. He stayed quiet and she walked past him to the shoreline, letting the water lap over her feet.

Isaac slowly walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her bare shoulder. "Do you want to know when I knew?" he asked gently before placing another kiss on her shoulder.

"When?" she asked, her voice cracking, feeling unbelievably vulnerable.

"There's two answers actually," Isaac began, pulling her closer to him. "The first time I knew but didn't realize until later was the night that I apologized to you after I broke out of jail and the second was during the second full moon, when I thought of that dream I had about my dad hurting you. I saw your face, filled with fear, and I knew that I loved you because how pissed off I had gotten at my dad and how I finally stood up to him, even if it was just a dream," Isaac finished and Sophie smiled softly, turning around in Isaac's arms.

"Isaac, I love you, no matter if we're broken up or dating other people. You need to know I'll always love you first," Sophie told him and he leaned down closer to her. He moved to kiss her but she turned her head.

"Sophie," he sighed and tried to kiss her again.

"Isaac-,"

"No, you said you love me, you said you couldn't kiss Aiden because of me. So why are you stopping me now," he argued with her and she pulled away from him.

"Because Isaac, I don't trust you right now," Sophie said calmly. "You need to give me time to trust you again, you need to show me that I can trust you again." He nodded sadly and looked away from her.

"Look, the sun's rising," he pointed and they both sat down in the sand, silently watching the sunrise.


	7. Chapter Six: Never Had Girl Friends

Hello Everyone!

I do not own Teen Wolf characters, original plots or ideas but do own Sophie and my plot!

Song of the chapter: Won't Go Home Without You: Maroon 5

Link: watch?v=E4jFVPsTEfM

(for the first part of the chapter*)

Enjoy.

**Chapter 6: Never Had Girl Friends**

When they were finally ready to go home, Isaac hesitantly took Sophie's hand, pulling her up and helping her brush the sand from her butt. She giggled lightly and held his hand, walking back to his car with him.

As Isaac began to drive, his hand slowly made its way over to Sophie's which was sitting in her lap. She glanced over to it a few times, a small smile on her face as she laced her fingers with his, making a smile appear on his face as well.

When they finally got back to the McCall house, they walked inside and everyone was still there, asleep on the couch. When the door shut, everyone woke up, immediately worrying about the two. Sophie realized that Lydia and Allison now joined the pack, sitting up as Derek and Scott started to lecture the two.

"Stop!" Sophie yelled suddenly and everyone went silent. She turned to Derek, "You lost the opportunity to yell at me for being out when you kicked me out of the loft," Sophie said before turning to look at Scott. "You lost the opportunity to get angry with me when you left me at school without saying anything."

The two looked down, guilty, as Sophie turned to look at Allison. "Can I talk to you for a second?" she asked quietly and Allison nodded and the two walked outside.

"What's up?" Allison asked and Sophie looked down.

"I kind of really need to get away from everyone for a little while and I was wondering

if-,"

"If you were going to ask if you could stay at my house, you absolutely can," Allison smiled and Sophie smiled and hugged her tightly. Allison laughed and squeezed her back.

"Thank you so much," Sophie mumbled, pulling away and looking at the house.

"Want help packing your stuff? I'll call my dad and we can set you up in the guess bedroom," Allison asked her just as Lydia walked outside.

"That would be amazing," Sophie marveled, thankful of Allison. The two headed back inside the house as Allison walked upstairs, pulling Lydia with her.

"What's going on?" Scott stood up, watching as Lydia and Allison ran upstairs.

"I'm going to stay with Allison for a while," Sophie announced to the room and Isaac's head shot up and Sophie could hear his heart speed up.

"Sophie…"

"Sophie! Do you want to take everything now?" Lydia broke in, oblivious to the tension in the room.

"I'll be right up, hold on," Sophie called, her eyes locked on Isaac's as she paused for a moment before leaving the room to help pack her stuff. When she came back down, Cora and Boyd were gone, Scott, Derek and Stiles were sitting on the couch and Isaac was nowhere to be seen.

"Sophie, we'll meet you outside," Allison whispered to her and she nodded as the two girls made their way outside with Sophie's stuff.

"So, I guess I'm leaving," Sophie informed everyone awkwardly as Stiles moved forward to help her with her bags. "Thank you," she mumbled as Scott and Derek watched her. "I'm not going to disappear, stop giving me that look," she remarked and they looked away.

"I just don't want you to not be around for the Alpha stuff," Derek explained and Sophie nodded.

"All you need to do is call me," Sophie replied, "I'm not leaving the pack, I'm just…I just need to get away from the drama for a while," she confirmed and the two nodded. She gave both a hug as she walked outside to find Isaac sitting on the steps outside. He looked up as he heard footsteps and quickly stood up as he saw you.

"Sophie," he whispered, his voice trembling as he moved closer to her. "I'm not going to leave you alone until you come home to me," Isaac told her, his tone now determined. "Please, please just come home to me," he whispered and Sophie shook her head.

"I want to Isaac, I want to so badly because I miss you more than anything else but I can't trust you and if I can't trust you I can't be with you," Sophie stammered before she pulled away and hopped into Allison's car.

Later that night, after Lydia and Allison helped Sophie unpack and helped distracted her. When they all finally went to go to sleep, everything was quiet until Sophie spoke up. "Hey guys?" her tone quiet.

"Yeah?"

"I've never really…had girlfriends but I'm really grateful of everything you guys have done for me tonight," Sophie finished, slightly uncomfortable.

"Aw," Lydia said, hoping out of her sleeping bag to hug Sophie, Allison quickly joining her right after.

"We love you too!" Allison laughed and smiled at her.

"You've got two best friends now who are going to give you a fresh start and a new makeover in the morning!" Lydia exclaimed making the three giggle.


	8. Chapter Seven: Unhealed Wounds

**I do not own any of the Teen Wolf characters or known plots and locations but I do own my plot and Sophie! Enjoy xx**

**Chapter Seven: An Unhealed Wound**

The next few weeks were hard for Sophie, for she so badly wanted to just be with Isaac and she could feel his eyes on her every time that they were near each other that he wanted desperately to be with her too, but she just couldn't right now.

After what had happened that night at the abandoned mall, Sophie was incredibly quiet and calm around everyone, which was not how Sophie functioned at all. When sophie was angry, you knew it, same goes with every other emotion. But as she sat in the back of Allison's car as she, Allison and Lydia made their way behind the bus to the cross country competition; her friends couldn't help but feel concerned for their friend.

Every once in a while, she would tenderly glance down at her stomach, the pain growing more intense as her skin refused to heal. "So what's going on with you and Isaac?" Lydia asked her, trying to pull Sophie into conversation. Sophie shrugged and Lydia looked at Allison, more concerned than before.

Allison understood what it was like for Sophie, she'd experienced the same feeling several times but that's not to say that it was easier for Sophie. In fact, it was probably much harder.

**She watched as Ennis attacked Derek, moving him closer and closer to the edge of the ditch in the middle of the mall. Sophie raced toward the two but was sliced, kicked to the ground by Kali who proceeded to jam her toenails into Sophie's upper back, making her gasp out desperately for air.**

** Sophie watched helplessly as Derek and Ennis went over the edge, her screams mixing with Kali's as she was released from her. She moved quickly to Scott and stared down at Derek's lifeless body slumped on the escalator as a tear slid down her cheek.**

Sophie was pulled out of her thoughts as Lydia's phone rang, Stiles' name showing up on the screen. "Hey Stiles," Lydia started, "We're just about to go to a movie so…yeah okay," she said in defeat as she put the phone on speaker. As Stiles talked, Sophie felt something wet on her back. She reached back to see that her wounds were bleeding again slightly, which made her gasp.

Lydia looked back to see black covered Sophie's fingers and gasped louder, making Stiles stop what he was saying. "Stiles…Stiles, Sophie isn't healing either, she just had blood all over her hand.

"Stiles, you need to get Coach to pull over ASAP," Allison demanded as Sophie began to feel light headed and slump a bit.

"I'll try my best," Stiles replied before the line went dead. Sophie's eyes began to get heavy and Lydia moved to the backseat to help her.

When they finally pulled over to a rest stop, Lydia and Allison assisted Sophie out of the car while Stiles handled Scott. They moved the two werewolves into the bathroom, sitting them up against the floor. Allison pulled off Scott's shirt while Lydia got Sophie's revealing nasty, black wounds, making the three gasp.

"What the hell is wrong with the two of you? Why didn't you tell us?" Allison asked and Sophie shrugged while Scott just mumbled sorry. "We'll be right back," she told the two who just closed their eyes as the three moved away.

"What if it's psychological? Like all in their heads, blaming themselves over what happened to Derek?" Lydia asked and Stiles nodded, so we just make them realize it isn't there fault? Or force them to heal?" Allison's face lit up.

"Go grab Isaac, tell him what's going on and tell him he needs to help Sophie see it wasn't her fault. He's the only person she will listen to," Allison told Stiles who rushed out of the room as she grabbed Lydia's sewing kit. "I'm going to stitch him up, go distract coach," Allison commanded and Lydia left as well.

She started to work on Scott as Isaac ran in, moving over to Sophie, sitting down and pulling her into his lap as he began to coo words into her ear. "Sophie, listen to me…Derek's death wasn't your fault and you can't blame yourself. You need to heal because Derek wouldn't want you to suffer, he would want you to live and smile and be happy, please baby," Isaac mumbled to her and the wounds on her back slowly began to close.

Sophie groggily looked up at him and mumbled a small thank you. He silently smiled at her before pulling off his navy blue sweater and slid it over her head, kissing her hair and pulling her up. At this point, Allison had got Scott healed and the two couples headed back to the bus.


	9. Chapter Eight: Motel California

**If you are interested in being in the story! I'm holding a contest on both here and on my tumblr fanfiction blog where I also post the story! If you would like to enter the contest, DM me the following information:**

Here's how to enter:

Message or Submit:

Name:

Age:

Favorite Teen Wolf Boy You'd Like to Be Paired With:

Favorite Part of the story so far:

**Contest Ends Tuesday morning :) **

**I do not own Teen Wolf characters or plot but do own Sophie and my plot. ENJOY.**

**Chapter Eight: Motel California**

The bus pulled up to the motel and Sophie stared out her window, Isaac glancing over her head as the two got the chills at the look of the place. "I don't like it here," Lydia told the group as they filed off the bus, Coach yelling something about no hanky-panky.

"I guess I've got a single," Sophie replied quietly, grabbing a key and silently walking off to her room, Allison and Stiles staring at her weirdly as she left. The other werewolves of the group walked off to their rooms as Lydia stayed back.

"Allison, I really don't like this place," she repeated and Allison frowned.

"Lydia, it's just one night," Allison reasoned and Lydia shook her head.

"A lot can happen in a night," she mumbled to herself as they headed toward their room.

Later that evening, Sophie found herself in the corner of her room, behind the bed, hands over her ears, pleading for the open space to stop the abuse. "Please, please, I'm so sorry," she mumbled over and over again, trying to shrink.

_ "You stupid piece of shit, I told you to clean your room because I have a guy coming over, now he's going to think I'm a worthless piece of shit just like you," _Sophie replied to herself, hearing her mother's voice and then the sound of a smack echoing throughout the room.

"Please, I'll clean it right now, I promise," Sophie continued the conversation with herself, eyes squeezed tighter as she tried to make the voices go away. She heard another smack as her face turned to the side, a tear sliding down her cheek, red in her mind.

_"You are such a worth piece of shit, no wonder Isaac never defended you, you don't deserve him, you don't deserve anyone," _she replied in her mother's voice, now slurring from the alcohol.

"No, Isaac loves me and I love him, I just need to-,"

_"Need to what? Need to trust him? Sweetie, he was the best thing you've ever had and probably with ever get and he's gone. You've really fucked this one up. And he doesn't love you, he felt sorry for you like every goddamned person you meet does. No one truly likes you,"_ her mother's voice echoed in her ear and she screamed, smacking her head against the wall to stop the voices in her head.

A few doors down, Lydia, Stiles and Allison were realizing what was happening with the hotel. Four suicides were going to take place tonight and they had four werewolf friends going clinically insane inside their own heads.

Lydia stopped talking when she heard a baby crying and a woman yelling at the child before listening to the drowning of a baby. That's when they found Boyd, drowning himself in the bathtub in his room. As Stiles ran to the bus to get the road flares, Lydia found Isaac, scared like a lost puppy under the bed.

After the two burned Boyd and Isaac, they came to, glancing over at Stiles and Lydia. "What the hell happened?" Isaac asked, rubbing his burnt hand as it healed quickly.

"We have no idea but we need to find Scott," Stiles said in a rush voice, glancing at his phone.

"And Sophie," Lydia confirmed and Isaac's eyes got wide. "Isaac, what is it?"

"If we are having hallucinations of our worst fears, we need to find Sophie quickly," he panicked and went toward the door.

"Isaac wait! Explain!" Stiles yelled after him as Isaac ran down the hall toward Sophie's room. Isaac glanced back, slowing down a bit.

"Sophie's worst fears were a reality for her," he yelled back and then he was gone. Lydia glanced up at Stiles and gulped.

"You go find Scott, I'll help Isaac," she concluded before she ran off after Isaac.

_ "Just kill yourself Sophie, you're worthless and a pathetic excuse of a person and you should just do everyone a favor and off yourself," _her mother told her and she stood up, walking to the bathroom and grabbing a razor. She stared down at it as she repeated, _"Just kill yourself Sophie, you're worthless and a pathetic excuse of a person and you should just do everyone a favor and off yourself." _

Sophie slit her wrists then, a bead of blood sliding down her wrist before quickly sealing shut, healing. Sophie let out a cry, before slicing the skin again and again, watching the wound close each time.

"It's not working," Sophie yelled, aggravated. She began to cry as she heard her mother's voice, "_look at you, you can't even fucking kill yourself, you pathetic whore."_

Sophie cried harder as she glanced over at her sheets, an idea popping into her head as she pulled them from the bed and began to the knots.

"Sophie," Isaac yelled, banging on the door. "Sophie, open the door," he yelled louder as he tried to barge in. He could hear her arguing with herself and crying as he pushed again the door harshly. "Sophie! Please, I love you, open the door," he yelled desperately, finally breaking the door open.

There Sophie stood on a chair, the sheets wrapped around the fan traveling around her neck and back up. Just as he got through the door, she kicked the chair away, cutting off her breathing and began to gasp for air.

Isaac lunged forward, grabbing her flailing body and lifting her as he took the sheets off her neck with one hand, pulling her down in his lap as she sobbed out. Lydia watched from the doorway as Isaac held her tightly in his lap, not allowing her out of his arms.

"Sophie, baby, come back to me," he mumbled in her ear, kissing her neck gently as her flailing slowed as she became tired.

"I'm pathetic," she whimpered, looking down. "I can't even kill myself," she mumbled as Stiles barged through the doorway toward Sophie.

"Hey Sophie," Stiles barked, burning her with the flare and the haze in her eyes washed over her as she blinked and a sob escaped her lips. She turned in Isaac's arms, hugging him tightly as she cried into his shoulder, mumbling that _she _seemed so real.

"Thank you," she murmured as she pulled back as hesitantly leaned forward to kiss his lips before falling asleep in his arms, Stiles closing the door behind him to give them privacy.


	10. Chapter Nine: Where They Should Be

**The contest winner has been contacted and thank you to everyone who entered! You are all beautiful. **

**I don't own Teen Wolf Characters & Ideas but I do own Sophie and my plot! Enjoy!**

**WARNING: This chapter will give you major Soaac feels! **

** Chapter Nine: Where They Should Be**

"We need to do something," Lydia told Stiles, staring at the couple in front of them. Sophie was wearing Isaac's sweatshirt and was cuddled up into Isaac's side, his arm around her. Stiles looked confused and Lydia rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Isaac and Sophie, we need to get them back together," Lydia explained and Allison's head popped up over the seat, glancing up at the red head.

"I agree, they just need a little push," Allison added and Scott glanced between the girls before giving Stiles a look.

"What the hell are you two on about," Scott questioned, more confused than before. Allison sighed and Lydia got angry.

"Are you two that big of idiots that you don't see it?" she barked, before Allison shushed her, Isaac looking their way before turning back around and pulling Sophie closer. "They love each other."

"They just need an extra push to get back together," Allison explained further and Stiles gasped in realization.

"Oh, why didn't you just say that?" he asked them and Lydia rolled her eyes before hitting Stiles in the back of the head.

"We did say that," Lydia confirmed, "Twice," she held up two fingers and Allison giggled at the pair.

"So what do we do?" Scott asked as Isaac glanced back at the group, an eyebrow raised. He gave Scott a 'we'll talk later' look and Scott nodded and looked back at his friends. "I think Isaac's got an idea."

That night, the group returned to the loft to find Derek lying on the couch asleep. "Derek!" Sophie yelled, sprinting quickly to her Alpha and hugging his chest tightly, scaring him awake. He glanced down at her confused before pulling her into him, squeezing as tears began to fall down her cheeks.

"I thought I lost you," she admitted as she sniffled, her tears staining his tee shirt.

"You're never going to lose me, I promise," he told her softly. The rest of the pack joined them on the couch in a pig pile, laughter escaping their throats as they heard Derek growl at them to get off.

"Derek, what the hell happened to you? How did you sur-,"

"I don't know Scott," Derek sighed, rubbing Sophie's back, "I don't know." The group sat in silence for a moment before Allison stood up.

"Well, I think we've had enough craziness for a few days," she looked over at Sophie, "Ready to go?"

Sophie glanced to Isaac quickly, not knowing what to expect. He looked down and Sophie's nose crinkled. "Yeah…yeah, let's go," Sophie nodded before getting up and saying goodnight to the group.

When Sophie and Allison were gone, Lydia smacked Isaac across the back of the head and he growled. "What the hell was that for?"

"You are _such_ an idiot," Lydia told him, a scowl on her face. "Do any of you know what just happened?" Lydia stood up, arms behind her back. She turned to look at the group of boys, who all visibly gulped. "Anyone?" she insisted. They shook their heads and she sighed, smacking each of them on the head.

"Sophie wanted you to ask her to stay," she announced and Isaac laughed.

"No, she didn't. She said she needs time to trust me again," Isaac babbled and Lydia rolled her eyes for the uptenth time.

"She trusted you as soon as you saved her in that disgusting public bathroom," Lydia exclaimed, rubbing her forehead. "The least you could've done was walk her outside to her car and kiss her goodnight to show that you're still willing to be in the relationship with her!"

Isaac blinked; his eyes wide. He turned to Derek and mumbled, "Girls are so confusing." Derek placed a hand on Isaac's shoulder and took a deep breath and shook his head. "It never gets better dude."

"So, what are we going to do to fix your relationship?" Lydia asked, clapping her hands together. Stiles stood up then.

"Whoa, hold on a second," he expressed, glancing at the guys. "Shouldn't we be planning another attack on the Alphas?" he asked and everyone stepped back as Lydia put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow at Stiles. He turned to looked at her and gulped. "I'm thinking candles and dinner?" he asked, flinching as she nodded, the whole room letting out a sigh.

The next day, Allison sat on her bed, painting Sophie's toenails as Sophie flipped through a magazine. As soon as she had woken up, Allison and Lydia had dragged her to the mall to get a cute outfit and new makeup. When they got home, they turned the shower water on and shoved her inside, clothes and all, telling her to wash extra well.

"So," Sophie began, placing the magazine down and looking over at Lydia who was setting up all of the makeup. "What is this all about?"

"Can't we just help you look pretty?" Lydia said innocently and Sophie tilted her head to the side.

"You threw me into the shower…with my clothes on," Sophie sassed and Allison looked up at her after finishing her nails.

"We just want you to look pretty for later," Allison assured and Sophie looked confused.

"What the hell is happening tonight?" she asked, looking between her two friends. "I swear to god, if this has to do with Is-,"

Sophie walked up to Derek's building, her hair in soft curls, and her natural makeup perfect. She wore a white dress with black heels and a miniclutch in her hand. Her overnight stuff already in the flat from Allison dropping it off earlier that morning. She sighed to herself and shook her head, walking inside.

As she pressed the button to Derek's floor on the elevator wall, her stomach twisted in anticipation at what was waiting for her upstairs. _What was Isaac planning and why did she need to wear goddamned heels to go to the flat?_

When the elevator's ding rang, telling her that she had reached the floor, she took a deep breath, stepping out and moving toward the door. She slowly reached for the handle and twisted, walking into a dark room, lit by candles.

She let out a gasp, admiring the rose and daisy petals that littered the floor. "Oh my gosh," she murmured and Isaac emerged from the kitchen, wearing a button up and black skinny jeans; a shy smile gracing her lips.

"Isaac," Sophie breathed as they stood a few feet apart, staring at each other. "What is all of this for?" she asked, motioning to the breathtaking room.

"I felt like it was time to show you how much I love you," Isaac explained, walking toward her. "With the help of Lydia and Allison of course," he added as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Sophie, I love you so much and I miss not waking up to you every single morning and pulling you close to me when I go to sleep. So I'm going to show that I'm going to protect, defend and love you every single day for the rest of our lives…if you'll let me," he confessed and Sophie's heart swelled.

"Of-of course," she smiled gently and he leaned down, capturing her lips with his own. They moved in sync with each other, things falling back into how they used to be.

"I made us dinner," Isaac told her as he pulled away, resting his forehead on hers, breathing deeply.

"It smells delicious," she replied, eyes closed. Isaac pulled her gently behind him to the table and pulled her seat out for her. She blushed and sat, being pushed back toward the table and Isaac sat across from her and they began to eat.

"So, this is the reason that Lydia and Allison have been pampering me all day?" Sophie laughed and Isaac nodded, laughing with her.

"I hope they weren't too harsh, Lydia can be very…very harsh," he told her and she laughed harder, covering her mouth.

"They threw me in the shower, with my clothes on," Sophie commented and Isaac's eyes got wide.

"That's not really necessary, is it?" he asked and she shook her head, taking another bit. "Well, you look beautiful regardless," he told her honestly and she blushed before looking outside.

"It's starting to rain," she observed and Isaac nodded, getting up to grab her plate and bring it to the kitchen. Sophie stood up and slipped off her heels as Isaac returned to the room. She stared up at him, smiling slightly as she placed a hand on his neck, pulling him down to kiss her again.

His hands went to her thighs, picking her up with ease and wrapping her legs around his waist as he moved across the loft to their old bedroom. Sophie realized, through glancing around as he pecked and sucked her neck, that he had made the room more boyish and it smelt just like him, making her grin. She pulled his head up, kissing him again as he laid her down on the bed and moved onto of her.

"Sophie," he murmured, pulling back slightly. "I love you and I want you to know that I'm not doing this to-,"

"I know," she breathed, nodding her head. "I know and I _trust_ you," she told him, completely vulnerable to the situation. With that, he grinned and leaned down to kiss her, undoing her dress as he did so. When the dress was on the floor, Sophie bit his lip, pulling back slowly and releasing it from her teeth, her hands undoing the buttons of his shirt.

When the rest of their clothes were discarded, Sophie moaned loudly, grinding her crotch into Isaac's. He pecked her lips as he entered her slowly, making the both of them moan.

When they finished, Isaac kissed Sophie's forehead and pulled her close to his chest as the two fell asleep, back in each other's arms where they should be.


	11. Chapter Ten: A Moment's Pace

**I don't own the usual but I do own the usual, that makes sense right? **

**Song of the Chapter: Bleeding Out: Imagine Dragons**

**Chapter Ten: A Moment's Pace**

The next morning, Sophie woke up to Isaac stroking her tangled hair, his plump lips swollen from last night. "Good morning," he murmured, pulling her into his muscular chest.

"Good morning," she replied sleepily, gently placing a kiss to his shoulder. "Should we get dressed? Someone could be home soon," Sophie said, moving toward the edge of the bed to grab clothes but Isaac grabbed her slender waist, pulling her quickly back to him and rolling on top of her. He kissed her nose and she giggled.

"Derek gave us the loft for the day so that we could spend time together," he told her and she grinned.

"You are the best boyfriend ever," she kissed his nose back and moved toward the edge of the bed again only to be pulled back.

"Didn't you hear me? No clothes," he insisted, hugging her tightly before glancing up at her. "Did you say boyfriend?" Sophie giggled again.

"Yes and I want to go make my beautifully amazing boyfriend breakfast," she confessed, leaning up to kiss his lush lips, placing her hands around her neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her back to him and licking her lip. She pulled away with another giggle, _why am I so giggly?_ She thought to herself.

Isaac made a whiny sound and Sophie winked at him before grabbing his button up from the floor and putting it on as she went to the kitchen and pulled out some flour, fruit and cinnamon. As she cooked the pancakes, Isaac emerged from the bedroom in his black boxer briefs.

He wrapped his arms tightly around her slender waist and left kisses around her neck as he watched what she was doing over her shoulder. "That smells amazing," he mumbled in her ear, making a shiver shoot up her spine. She smiled as he nuzzled his nose into her soft skin and a giggle slipped from her lips as he did so.

When she finished the pancakes, he grabbed the two plates and ran back to the bedroom. "Isaac," she laughed and ran after him. "Hey, don't you dare eat all my pancakes," she pointed a finger at him and he smiled, patting his lap for her to snuggle into.

Sophie cut a piece of pancake and lifted her fork, Isaac bending down to eat it. He swallowed and groaned in her ear. "Amazing," he told her and she giggled, taking a piece for herself.

The day was spent watching their favorite movies and making out and just enjoying each other's company. They hadn't been like that for a long time, since before the alpha pack had come to town. She giggled as Isaac tickled her stomach before hearing the door slam open.

"Derek?! What the hell?" Isaac yelled as he a Sophie stood up, confused why there Alpha was here.

"Sorry to ruin the-," Derek stopped talking as he glanced down at their intertwined fingers. "Are you two back together?" he asked and Sophie blushed as Isaac nodded, a stupid grin on his face. "That's ama-," Derek was interrupted, the red button on the alarm panel beginning to make a loud noise.

"What the hell is that?" Sophie asked and Isaac looked up at Derek in confirmation.

"Sophie, we need to get dressed," Isaac said, pulling her into the bedroom to change into better clothes.

"Will someone tell me what's going on?" Sophie asked as she slid on some jeans.

"The Alpha Pack is here," Derek told her before calling Boyd and Scott.

When the lights went out in the flat, Sophie gripped Isaac's hand, standing behind Derek as she, Isaac, Boyd and Derek waited for the Alpha pack to show up. When the door slammed open, Kali appeared with the twins holding…Mrs. Blake.

"You know the horrible part about you being an alpha Derek?" Kali asked as she stepped toward him. "You associate yourself with these teenagers who know nothing about anything," she cackled as Sophie stepped forward, Derek pushing her back.

"you and I," Kali said, "Fight to the death or she dies," she told him, pointing to Ms. Blake. "Your choice," she told him and he lunged forward starting to fight. Isaac pulled out his phone to find out where Scott was.

And in that next moment, Isaac ran to help Ms. Blake, Boyd was killed and Sophie was in a rage. She screamed and ran to Kali, attacking her from behind. Kali easily threw Sophie off of her but she kept going, scratching at Kali until Kali kicked her to the ground, digging her nails into Sophie's stomach. Sophie gasped out in pain and began to bleed out in the flat.

Sophie caught Aiden's glance as he stared down at her, eyes wide open. "Kali," he mumbled, bending down to help her but Kali held her hand out, digging her nails deeper into Sophie's stomach and Sophie cried out in pain.

"Everybody stay where you are and I won't kill her," Kali warned and everyone stopped moving. "Do you see Derek? These teenagers wear you down and make you weak," Kali told the alpha, lifting her foot out of Sophie before kicking her repeatedly on her sides and torso. When Kali was satisfied, she pulled back from Sophie who was now coughing up blood and curled up in pain. "You have until the full moon," she said over her shoulder to Derek. "And you might want to get her to a hospital."

Isaac pushed Ms. Blake back and sprinting over to Sophie, pulling her onto his lap. "Soph, Sophie, talk to me, keep your eyes open," he cried as Derek crawled over to her.

"Sophie…" Derek breathed, looking down at her face and then to Boyd. "Derek, don't," she mumbled, grabbing her hand.

"Sophie, please don't leave me," Isaac kissed her forehead and grabbing her hand in attempt to take away some of her pain but she shook his hand away.

"No, let me-," she coughed then, black blood spitting up onto her shirt. "If something happens…" she coughed again and Isaac shook his head, tears streaming down her face.

"Don't, don't do this," Isaac whispered.

"I love you," Sophie continued, crying out in pain a little. "I love you so much," she told him. He began to cry even more after she'd said it.

"Don't leave me, everyone leaves me," he told her before mumbling, "I love you too, I love you so much."

"I'm not leaving you, I promise," she whispered before everything went black, her eyes closing.


	12. Chapter Eleven: The Aftermath

**Chapter 11: The Aftermath**

Isaac sat in Sophie's hospital room, holding her hand as he slept in a chair next to her. Her heart rate monitor made a constant sound, showing that it was even but Isaac didn't need the monitor to know that. He'd been listening to her heartbeat since Kali had attacked her.

Suddenly, Isaac woke up to Sophie squeezing his hand. Her eyes were closed tight as he could tell that she was in pain, feeling horrible that he couldn't do anything. He took a deep breath before focusing his energy on taking away some of her pain and she sighed, her heartbeat going back to normal.

Derek entered the room just as Isaac took another breath, relaxing from taking her pain away. "You need to be careful, you can kill yourself," Derek told him before pulling a chair up next to him and staring down at Sophie.

"She's not healing," Isaac confessed and Derek looked at Isaac and sighed, opening his mouth. "Don't even say it's because of an Alpha. She should've at least healed a bit, she should be conscious," Isaac said angrily as he stood up and pushed his chair away.

Isaac got angrier, punching the wall before looking back at Derek. "Isaac, I'm not going to let anything happen to her," Derek mumbled before looking back at Sophie.

"Yes, because that's gone so fucking well so far," Isaac yelled and Sophie flinched.

"Isaac?" Sophie mumbled weakly, her hand reaching out for his large one. He jumped back into his chair, grasping her hand and kissing it.

"I'm right here baby, I'm right here," he murmured before looking back at Derek. "Fix her, please Derek." Derek looked up at her and bit his lip.

"I don't know why she isn't healing," Derek whispered, shaking his head. Isaac sighed and looked away from Derek.

"I'm going to go talk to Scott and Stiles, see if they can figure out anything," Isaac told Derek and Derek nodded. "Keep an eye on her and call me if anything goes wrong," he commanded and pecked her forehead before leaving.

Derek moved closer to Sophie, taking her hand and kissing it lightly, pushing some hair away from her eyes. "Sophie, I'm so sorry," he mumbled, hoping she was conscious enough to hear him. "This is my fault."

Over the next few days, Sophie got worse and everyone was taking shifts watching her. Isaac had been spending a lot of time with Allison, though still taking shifts at the hospital, was helping her figure out the Darach situation. While everyone was at school, Peter watched over Sophie, making sure things were okay. The day of the storm, the day of the craziness was the day that things got bad. Very bad.

The lights were flickering and Sophie was shaking, Peter wiping her head with a wet cloth as he peaked into the hallway. "Is anyone going to help her?" he yelled into the open space and Melissa raced in.

"I thought you were dead."

"I've been hearing a lot of that," Peter groaned before turning to Sophie who lunged forward, throwing up mistletoe and black blood.

"What is that?" Melissa murmured as she moved toward Sophie. "That can't be good right?" Just then, Peter's phone rang as Melissa began to prep Sophie for the evacuation when Peter stopped.

"How did you know that?" Peter said into his phone and someone replied. Melissa finished prepping Sophie and turned to Peter.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to check which ambulance we can put her in," she told him and he nodded as she raced back out of the room. Getting into the lobby, she saw Scott, Stiles, Derek and Ms. Blake. "Scott! Scott! What the hell are you doing here?"

"Mom! We're here for Sophie," Scott told her and she looked at Stiles oddly.

"Why does Stiles have my bat?" she asked.

"Mom, trust me."

"There's two ambulances coming back, one in twenty and one in ten. Sophie needs to be on one of those ambulances, do you understand me?" Melissa commanded and Scott nodded. When the group reached Sophie's room, she was nowhere to be found.

"Derek," Scott mumbled and they looked to see a trail of black blood going down the hall. Suddenly, Peter came flying out of a set of double doors, landing in front of the pack.

"We've got a problem," Peter said as the group looked back to the doors where someone touched Sophie softly before leaning up and roaring. As Derek and Scott fought the twins, Stiles raced toward Sophie, picking her up and carrying her to safety. He sent Isaac a quick text, telling him he needed to get to the hospital quickly.

"Stiles, just texted me," Isaac told Allison as she paced over to him. "We need to get to the hospital, Sophie's getting worse," he concluded, heading down the hallway toward the exit when Allison's dad appeared.

"Isaac, I'll drive," he told him and the three headed off to the car. As Mr. Argent drove, Allison looked at Isaac, squeezing his hand before lacing her fingers through his. He gave her a small smile and looked out the window, not letting go of her hand.

At the hospital, Derek hovered over Sophie, checking on her. "Is she dying?" Stiles asked quietly and Derek looked over his shoulder at the boy.

"She's not getting better, that's for sure," Derek replied in the same tone and Stiles nodded. "Did you text Isaac? She always improves when he's around."

"The only thing that's going to help her is Jennifer and she's gone," Stiles yelled angrily, hitting a table and Derek turned around.

"Will you calm down?"

"Calm down? You want me to calm down when my dad was taken? Sophie's dying!" Stiles replied, pressing his chest to Derek's. "You're doing nothing for either of them."

"The both of you, knock it off, we need to do something to help her," Scott said, leaning down and brushing a hand across her cheek. Just then, Jennifer walked in.

"You can't, I'm the only one who can help her," Jennifer said, before pointing at the door. "But only after you get me out of here will I help her." Derek moved toward her when Scott pulled him back.

"Prove that you are good by healing Sophie," Stiles reasoned, taking a step but she shook her head.

"Not until I'm safe."

"Look, there's an ambulance coming back in twenty minutes, we haven't been here that long," Scott acknoleged and looked at Stiles. "We can get her to it and keep her safe for the time being." When the plan was made, Peter and Scott ran out, attacking the twins as Derek, carrying Sophie, Jennifer and Stiles raced to the garage to meet the ambulance.

"Still here!" Stiles said happily, rushing ahead to open the doors for Derek to slide Sophie onto the bed. Stiles touched his arm, silently telling him to be careful and Derek returned a look, telling him to keep Sophie safe. She was like another sister to Derek and if he lost her again…he shook his head before telling Stiles to stay there and stay quiet before he closed the doors.

Stiles made sure the doors were completely locked before turning back to Sophie. "Okay, okay, okay, we're okay," he looked down and his face was fearful. "Why does it look like you aren't breathing?" he bent down to check for any sign of moment and found nothing. "Oh no, oh no no no, come on Sophie," he said before rolling up his sleeves and reciting the steps of CPR to himself before leaning down and pressing his lips to hers, blowing air into her lungs.

He continued what he was doing, little 'come on, Sophie' comments in between the blows when finally, she gasped out for air and coughed a bit before going to back to steady breathing. Stiles leaned back again the wall and sighed, relieved. "I never thought our first kiss would be me saving your life," Stiles told her as if she could hear him and respond normally. "Next time our lips touch, you better be awake…and like it," he said before taking a deep breath.

After Sophie was situated, Scott came running out, pushing Peter into the ambulance and running back in to help Derek and that's when he found Isaac, Allison and her dad. "Scott!" Isaac said, happy to see him friend. "Where's Sophie?" he asked, letting go of Allison's hand and Scott noticed.

"Downstairs in an ambulance with Stiles," Scott replied, narrowing his eyes at his friend. They made another plan and everyone headed off to their positions. Isaac pulled up to the elevator and Peter and Stiles pulled Sophie out, Isaac frowning when he saw her.

"She's getting worse," he murmured, grabbing her hand before helping her into the back of the car.

"She's definitely not getting better," Peter replied, hoping into the car after her. Next thing they knew, Stiles was running inside after Scott and Isaac was still in park. "Isaac, drive!"

"I can't, not without Scott," he replied, looking around the lot.

"Do you want your girlfriend to get worse? Drive!" Peter yelled and they were off, rushing to get Sophie back to the loft.


End file.
